40 façons de se faire éviscérer par Rivaille
by Curumo chan
Summary: Vous venez d'arriver dans le bataillon d'exploration. Vous trouvez que perdre la vie en mission c'est trop useless et so 2014 pour vous. Alors pour vous donner encore plus d'adrénaline, vous préférez embêter votre grand ami du bataillon, Rivaille. A vos risques et périls...


Comment mourir autrement que par des titans ?

Vous venez d'arriver dans le bataillon d'exploration. En effet, vous trouvez que les brigades spéciales c'est pour les tafioles, et que les garnisons, pour les flemmards.

Donc vous, vous valez mieux que ça ! Vous préférez mettre votre vie en jeu ! D'ailleurs, vous trouvez que perdre la vie en mission c'est trop useless et so 2014 pour vous. Alors pour vous donner encore plus d'adrénaline, vous préférez embêter votre grand ami du bataillon, Rivaille.

A vos risques et périls...

Voici donc, 40 façons de vous faire éviscérer par Rivaille.

1 – Le faire rentrer dans votre chambre, au diable bien rangée.

2 – L'appeler Caporal Propre.

3 – Construire un autel à la gloire de la sainte femme de ménage dans sa chambre.

4 – Lui demander comment va Petra.

5 – Lui proposer de lui faire à manger et lui donner de la soupe. « Parce que ça fait grandir ! »

6 – Chanter la chanson des sept nains.

7 – L'appeler Grincheux.

8 – Le nommer « Maria Da Silva, la portugaise », car toutes les portugaises sont des femmes de ménage.

9 – Demander s'il n'a pas froid à l'arrière du crâne.

10 – L'interpeller et lui dire de passer le bonjour à son escouade.

11 – Éternuer et se moucher dans son foulard blanc.

12 – Le prendre par la taille lorsqu'il ouvre les volets et chanter la chanson du Titanic.

13 – Marcher dans le QG avec des bottes sales et accuser Eren. Deux énervés pour le prix d'un.

14 – Lui pincer les fesses et faire en sorte qu'il se retourne pour faire face à Eren.

15 – Lui envoyer une carte pour noël signée de la main de Petra.

16 – Lui chanter alors « Lonelyy, i'm so looonely »

17 – Lui offrir un balais-brosse pour son anniversaire.

18 – Le surnommer Bilbo Saquet.

19 – Se faire prendre en train de fouiller sa chambre et donner comme prétexte « Mais je cherchais votre trésor de nain ! » NB : Fuir rapidement après ça.

20 – Lui demander s'il va souvent aux toilettes puisque tout le monde le fait chier.

21 – En cas de réponse négative, lui répondre : « Je vous donne alors des pruneaux, ça facilite le transit intestinal. »

22 – Le voir en tenue de ménage et lui dire : « Excusez-moi, ma petite madame, mais je crois que ma chambre n'a pas été faite. »

23 – Lui proposer de participer aux « Z'amours » avec Petra.

24 – S'il refuse, suggérer Eren.

25 – Lui donner le numéro d'un bon coiffeur.

26 – Lui dire que sa tenue de soubrette lui va à ravir.

27 – Si vous respirez toujours, lui commander un café.

28 – Retapisser sa chambre dans les tons ocres en lui disant que c'est du sang de Titan-Eren.

29 – Salir le plafond de son bureau, juste au dessus de sa chaise, avec quelque chose qui lui retomberas dessus, et qu'il ne pourra jamais nettoyer.

30 – Lui demander si son foulard blanc lui sert aussi de bavoir.

31 – En cas de non-réponse, taper son épaule et lui dire « Bravo, on voit directement que vous êtes un enfant propre, Maria. » NB : Fuir en manœuvre tridimensionnelle.

32 – L'enfermer dans la même pièce qu'Hibari Kyoya et rouvrir deux heures après. Précautions : Se munir d'un Eren transformé en Titan (si cela suffit...) si les deux hommes sont vivants.

33 – Passer derrière lui et faire deux couettes avec ses cheveux.

34 – Demander si son mariage avec Petra avance.

35 – Dire que le major a rêvé de lui la nuit dernière et qu'il a crié son nom dans son sommeil.

36 – Exiger avec colère ce que cela signifie.

37 – Lui taper sur l'épaule alors qu'il est de dos et dire « Mais que fais-tu là petit ? Tu t'es perdu ? »

38 – Hurler « Eh Rock Lee, vient te battre ! »

39 – L'inviter à une soirée et oublier de lui préciser que le thème des déguisements sont les Titans. NB : Veillez à ce qu'il apporte son équipement tridimensionnel.

40 – Lui faire lire cette fanfiction !

* * *

><p>TADAAAA !<p>

Ceci est une reprise éhontée (mais autorisée) de_ Le Guide du Parfait Connard, 101 façons de... _De Zakurocchi, sur les Avengers. Bon, j'avais la flemme de faire une liste de 101 façons, et je le ferais que pour Rivaille (enfin je crois..), mais l'idée est là. XD

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, laissez moi une petite review ! 8D


End file.
